


the council party

by icemakestars



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, M/M, Public Display of Affection, or rather, public display of horniness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:39:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24115891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icemakestars/pseuds/icemakestars
Summary: Laxus is representing Fairy Tail at a council party, but Siegrain is determined to claim all of his attention.
Relationships: Siegrain/Laxus Dreyar
Kudos: 13
Collections: Fairy Tail LGBTales, Fairy Tail Rare Pairs Week 2020, Fairy Tail Rarepairs





	the council party

**Author's Note:**

> au where siegrain is, genuinely, jellal's twin. 
> 
> follow my tumblr - gaymirajane  
> twitter - edenszerowo

"There you are, Daddy." 

The name rolled off his tongue, dangerously close to Laxus' ear and hauntingly familiar. 

He was _fucked._

"Siegrain, you shouldn't be here." 

He spun on his heel, obnoxious suit-jacket flailing behind him, and was enraged to find Siegrain smiling, of all things. 

"This is a council party, and I am a council member." Siegrain took a step towards Laxus, and the taller man resisted the urge to back away. "I just wanted to have a little... _fun_." 

Siegrain batted his lashes innocently, but the look in his eyes was anything but. He was close enough to Laxus now to touch, and his Siegrain reached out his hand, tips of his fingers stroking a feather-light dance along Laxus' cravat. Their skin never made contact, but still Laxus had to suppress a shudder. 

"You wouldn't deny me any fun, would you Daddy?" 

"I told you not to call me that." Laxus snapped, and Siegrain tilted his head, brows pulled low in mock questioning. 

"I thought you said 'who's your daddy?' and 'shout my name' the last time I saw you." 

"Not in public." Laxus groaned. A headache was already forming, a pounding sensation at the back of his skull, but still his gaze was drawn down to Siegrain's damp, parted lips, and how the suit he wore perfectly hugged his strong shoulders and toned thighs. 

Siegrain placed his hand flat on Laxus' chest, leaning forward to whisper lowly in Laxus' ear. "Well then, maybe we should go somewhere more private." 

Laxus was so unbelievably fucked. 

"No..." He tried, but Siegrain was too close, too warm and solid and maddeningly beautiful. Laxus swallowed. Hard. "Not yet. Not right now. I'm here to represent the Fairy Tail guild, so I have to be present when the Elders give their speeches." 

Even though the other man scoffed, he made no effort to move away, and Laxus keep feel each hot exhale of breath as a shiver across his neck. 

"And after that?" Siegrain murmured, lips brushing the underside of the blond's jaw. Laxus scanned the room, making sure that there was no attention on them; there wasn't. They were safe. But the security made him daring, and Laxus jerked his arm up, hand fisting in Siegrain's hair and pulling roughly. 

"After that, you're mine." 

Laxus released the other man, and Siegrain looked at him with wild, desperate eyes. It took a moment before he composed himself, and then he smirked, turning away from Laxus as though nothing had happened between them.

"I'll be waiting... _Daddy_." 

Siegrain had to have the last word, of course, and the pain in Laxus' head spread down to a numbness in his neck; a twinge between his shoulder-blades. The night had barely begun and yet he was already exhausted. Still, there was an echo of a smile on the edge of Laxus' lips, and desire was pooling in his gut, a dangerous molten pit of need that had began to stir as soon as he had heard Siegrain's voice. 

He was completely, totally fucked, and yet Laxus didn't think that he minded at all. 


End file.
